villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Reverend Zombie
Reverend Zombie, also known as Clive Washington is a villain in Hatchet film series. Although he serves as one of the supporting characters in the first and second films, he eventually became the hidden secondary antagonist in the second film due of his desire of taking over the Honey Island Swamp after he and Marybeth Duston have killed the ghost Victor Crowley. ''Hatchet'' Reverend Zombie makes a cameo appearance in Hatchet. Ben and Marcus knock on the door of his voodoo shop which is allowing tours to Honey Island Swamp, home of the infamous ghost of Victor Crowley. He tells them a slightly-stupid story and allows them to go on the swamp tour. ''Hatchet 2'' Reverend Zombie returns as a main character in Hatchet II. After surviving the events of the first film, Marybeth Dunston arrives at his voodoo shop. He reveals to Marybeth an extended version of the Victor Crowley story revealing that before Victor was born, Thomas Crowley had a wife who was dying of stomach cancer and that her nurse, Lena, had became closer with Thomas. Eventually, the wife put a curse on Lena and Victor was born horribly disfigured causing his mother to die. Reverend also reveals that Marybeth's father, Sampson Dunstan was one of the three kids responsible for Victor's death. Reverend decides to take Marybeth back to the swamp since she wants revenge for the deaths of her father and brother, Ainsley Dunston. He brings a group of gunmen with him including Marybeth's surrogate uncle, Bob. After Victor murders Bob and all the gunmen, Reverend reveals his plan to Marybeth - the two other kids with Sampson on the night of Victor's death were Marybeth's uncle and a gunman named Trent. His plan was to have them killed, thinking that the ghost of Victor would vanish if he had his revenge on the three men that killed him. However, Marybeth reveals to Reverend that Bob was not her real uncle, just her father's best friend and that her real uncle died from luekemia when she was twelve years old. Realizing that this means Victor is still alive, Zombie turns to see him bursting from the wall of his cabin. Zombie advances toward Victor and chokes him, but Victor kills him by chopping his body in-half and pulling the skeleton out of him. Shortly afterwards, Marybeth seemingly kills Victor by chopping his face into pieces and blowing the remains of his head off with Reverend's shotgun. ''Hatchet 3'' Reverend is mentioned briefly by Marybeth during her interview with Sheriff Louis Fowler's ex-wife, Amanda about the events of the first two ''Hatchet ''films. She mentions his plan to have the three men responsible for Victor's death killed thinking the ghost of Victor would vanish if he had his revenge, describing it as "all bull-s**t". Category:Horror Villains Category:Male Category:Voodoo Category:Bigger Bads Category:Evil Vs. Evil Category:Liars Category:Murderer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Tragic Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Usurper Category:Neutral Evil Category:Cheater Category:Trickster Category:Deal Makers Category:Dark Messiah Category:Anti-Villain Category:Control Freaks Category:Sophisticated Category:Dark Priests Category:Lawful Evil Category:Muses Category:Strategic Category:Master of Hero Category:Con Artists Category:Businessmen Category:Traitor Category:Deceased